A Conversation Between Fathers
by lilgirlost
Summary: Finn and his father-in-law, Burt Hummel, bond one night over a colicky baby and his sleepy twin a War Husband coda . Mentions of past mpreg


**Disclaimer:** Glee and its characters sadly don't belong to me.

**Author's Notes: **This is a War Husband coda, I wrote for the gleempreg weekly challenge on lj, used prompts: **Multiples, Colic**

* * *

><p><strong>A Conversation Between Fathers<strong>

A shrill cry cut through the air causing Finn to wake with a jerk. Before the war…before the trenches, Finn could have slept through almost anything, but now, it seemed as though the slightest noise would wake him up. And the crying of a colicky baby was no different; pushing back the covers, he dragged himself out of bed, trying to be as silent as possible and let Kurt sleep.

"Huh…what time is it?" Kurt murmured as he blinked up at his husband. Finn stroked his cheek as he whispered for him to go back sleep and that he would handle it. Kurt gave a half-hearted protest before returning to sleep, nuzzling cheek against his pillow as he settled back down.

Finn smiled sleepily at his husband as he backed out of their bedroom and walked to the nursery and the twins. Pushing the door open, he shuffled into the room and to the crib of his crying son; Finn frowned slightly as he took in the tear stained cheeks and blotchy face of his little boy. With a murmur, he picked up the little boy, shushing him as he walked the short length to the door and out into the hallway. Luckily, Charlie hadn't managed to wake his brother, which Finn was glad of. Otherwise, he would have had to deal with two crying babies instead of just the one.

Smiling softly to himself, he laid a kiss on his son's head as he whispered softly to the baby. "Charlie, you need to sleep buddy…the rest of the house is. And papa really needs to sleep and so does daddy." Charlie flung his head back or at least tried to, but was stopped by Finn's hand holding his head and neck. The war veteran bounced slightly as he walked down the stairs and into the living room; he knew that he was in for a long pace across floor but didn't seem to mind. Kurt needed to sleep and Finn was happy to let him; after all, Kurt got up with the twins at night on the week nights, so that Finn could sleep; then spent all day with the twins catching sleep when he could. So on the weekends, Finn took the nights so that Kurt could sleep and on the plus, Finn got to spend time with his sons, whom he usually didn't get to see that much.

Finn glanced at the wall clock on his second pass, frowning slightly. It was almost time for the twins next feeding, but he was torn, he didn't want to wake Kurt to feed them. He bounced Charlie in place as he continued to stare at the clock, until the squeak of a loose floorboard caused him to turn.

"Did we wake you?" Finn asked as he turned and looked towards his father-in-law. Burt waved his question away as he looked at the whimpering baby in Finn's arms.

"Still can't sleep?" Burt asked as he stepped towards the pair. "Kurt was the same way. By the time the colic had stopped, it was time for the teething and I don't think Maggie or I slept that first year."

Holding out his hands, he waited as Finn passed the little boy to him, shushing him as he whimpered slightly at being passed. "If you want to go get Daniel, I'll stay with this one."

Finn smiled at the older man before going to the nursery for Daniel. Burt watched as the taller man disappeared up the stairs. "Grandpa loves you, Charlie. You and Daniel both, but this house needs some sleep, especially your Papa…he worries and loves you so much."

"He's still asleep." Finn told Burt as he reappeared, cradling Daniel to his chest. Burt nodded then motioned for Finn to follow him into the kitchen. Finn followed him, with confusion clearly written across his face. "Kurt, usually…" Finn paused, trailing off as he flushed slightly. While Burt probably knew what Finn was trying to say, it didn't mean that Finn wanted to voice to his father-in-law how the babies were feed…just like Finn avoided all mention of Kurt's pregnancy in front of Burt, which father and son had found great amusement in.

"I know, Finn." Burt replied with a roll of his eyes. "We'll make them bottles tonight. One night won't hurt, and Kurt can sleep."

The war veteran blinked at the older man before his brows furrowed in worry at Burt's suggestion. "I don't know how to make their bottles."

Burt chuckled at Finn before turning his attention back to Charlie in his arms. "Well good thing I do, huh Charlie. Otherwise, you and your brother would starve."

Finn pouted at his father-in-law, who grinned back at him. "Come on, Finn. It's time you learned. Honestly, I love my son, but he would let you get away with murder."

"How do you figure that?" Finn questioned as he stood beside Burt and watched as the man pulled the baby formula and glass bottle from the cabinets.

"I figure that, because these boys are almost 2 months old, and all you seem to know how to do is burp them and change their nappies. But I guess that's more than some fathers know how do."

"I try to help, but Kurt says that it's easier if he just does it." Finn replied, referring to the few times where he tried to help bath his sons, and Kurt had made Finn stand and hold the other one until Kurt was ready for him.

"That sounds about right. You need to be firmer with Kurt, you're their father too." Burt told Finn as he handed the younger man one of the bottles. "I wasn't an absent father with Kurt, but I wasn't around as much as I would have liked when he was a baby. And I always thought that I would get a second chance with the next one, but then Maggie got sick and I was left with Kurt, a little boy that I barely understood."

Finn gave Burt a sympathetic smile then kissed Daniel's forehead as he listened to the little boy suck greedily at his bottle. "He loves you. You're his dad."

"I know, Finn. But it doesn't lessen the guilt." Burt replied, watching as Charlie's mouth latched onto the rubber nipple. "But you'll be a better father than I am and so will Kurt. Come on, let's take them into the living room and feed them. It's late and I know I'm tired."

Finn grinned in reply as he followed the older Englishman into the living room and settled into one of the chairs with Daniel. Tucking the blanket around his son, he glazed at the little boy as his bow shaped mouth worked against the nipple, sucking the formula from the bottle, and his eyes began to droop. Finn glanced up briefly at where his father-in-law sat with Charlie, sure that the boy had the same expression on his face, if the near silence coming from the little body was any indication.

Once the babies were fed and burped, Burt followed Finn back up the stairs and to the nursery, where they took turns changing the boys before placing them back in their cribs. Burt patted Finn on the back as he left, leaving Finn standing in the middle of the small room gazing at the little creatures asleep in their cribs. With one last kiss on each of their foreheads as he re-tucked the blankets back around them, Finn slipped out the door, as quietly as possibly.

Walking the few feet to his bedroom door, he paused as he took in the sight of his husband bathed in the pale moonlight streaming in from the open window curtains. In sleep, the worry of the day was gone and Kurt looked as beautiful as he had been that night Finn first met him. Kurt had sprawled across the bed in the time that Finn had been gone; his head had moved to Finn's pillow and from where the taller man stood, he could see a small line of drool landing on the clothe covering. Although, Finn teased Kurt about drooling in his sleep—which the smaller man admittedly denied—Finn found it enduring, knowing that he was the only person, besides his father-in-law and his mother, to see Kurt with all his shields down.

Pulling the covers back, he leaned down and pulled Kurt into his arms, moving him enough so that he could slide into bed. Once there and with the blankets tucked around him, Finn watched as Kurt seemed to unconsciously gravitate towards him, his slim body wrapping itself around Finn and his head nuzzling into the crook of Finn's neck. As Finn settled in for the night, he heard Kurt murmured a few words which he didn't catch; instead, he placed a kiss on Kurt's crown as he let the scent of Kurt's shampoo wash over him, lulling him into sleep.


End file.
